Round About!
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: This is a fanfic written by the entire Anime FanFiction Club about an anime New Year's experience.
1. Chapter 1 ktirouth

Round About!

By the Anime FanFiction Club

Disclaimer: We do not claim any ownership of any copyrighted material in this story, and we apologize to any of those whose ideas are similar to ours. We are not trying to steal your ideas!

Author's Note: Each chapter is written by each member of the guild. This is a sort of fun event we are doing to kick off the new year of 2004!

Chapter 1

By ktirouth

            "Happy New Year!" shouted everyone. As a New Year's event, Dende and Mr. Popo were throwing a party at Kami's Lookout. There were special guest appearances of different stars from various anime shows and mangas. Among those invited were characters from _Yu Yu Hakusho_, _Big O_, _InuYasha_, and all the animes you could possibly dream of.

            "Welcome, friends," announced Dende, Guardian of the Earth, "to a wonderful new year, filled with laughs, happiness, and memories that will last forever."

            All night long, guests had danced, drank, and had a great time. When the clock struck midnight, balloons and confetti were tossed everywhere, creating a huge mess on the floors of the Lookout.

            Everyone was having a great time. Since many of them spent most of their time fighting innumerable monsters and demons, it was nice to take a break from all of the battles and wars that usually took hours out of their leisure time.

            Suddenly, from out of the music and giggles of the party, a sound of breaking glass was heard, and a scream rang throughout the halls of the building.

            "Hahaha!" bellowed a voice that echoed around the Lookout. "I have come to crash your pathetic celebration!"

            All the guests grew quiet. Where was the voice coming from? Everyone glanced wildly around them. That was when a figure entered the front doors of the structure.

            "Who is that?" someone whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 dragondolphin1990

Round About

By dragondolphin1990

            "Who is that?" someone whispered.

            The figure said, "I am known only as the Shadow. All who lay eyes upon my awe-inspiring figure do not live long enough to tell another living soul. You all shall perish!!!"

            The speaker had dark hair and wore an ancient cloak that only showed his face and hands. He wielded at gun and a sword. He seemed to be watching everyone else without blinking. It was obvious he had a high power level, but was hiding it.

            Yusuke laughed, "You expect to defeat all of us?"

            Vegeta said, "I am enough to take you on alone!"

            "Violence is not the answer," said Kenshin.

            Vash said, "Love and peace!!!"

            Shadow said, "Those who you have fought in the past are just weaklings."

            InuYasha said, "Even Sesshoumaru?"

            Shadow chuckled, "He is far weaker than most."

            InuYasha sat on the ground trying to figure out if Shadow was telling the truth. Kagome walked over to him, saying, "Don't worry, you are way stronger than that jerk."

            Shadow sad, "Me, a jerk? You must be joking."

            Kenshin said, "You are a jerk, that you are."

            Angel said, "Roger, you should have them negotiate his being a jerk."

            Roger, angered by this, yelled, "Hey!!! Don't make fun of my job!!!"

            Shadow, totally ignoring Roger and Angel's argument, said to Hiei and Vegeta, "You two may live. Only pure good must perish."

            Kuwabara said, "I bet I can take you on blindfolded, Shadow!!!"

            Shadow said, "For that, you shall die first."


	3. Chapter 3 gothgirl91

Then, the shadowy figure suddenly took off his cloak thingy and it was- ba-ba-da-ba-ba-ba-ba- Rune!!!!!  
  
"Rune! Are you insane?!" R ath asked.  
  
"Actually, the doctors said I should be placed in an asylum, but, Lord Lykouleon wouldn't let them." Rune smiled and everyone got kind of scared.  
  
"Um, I think the insane guy is hot..." Yukina said.  
  
"Sorry, but he's taken." Rath said.  
  
"By who?" Yukina asked, pulling out a gun.  
  
"ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rath screeched and glomped Rune.  
  
"I think I'll kill you now, Kazuma." Yukina said. And she pointed the gun at his head, and shot. Kuwabara fell to the floor, bleeding heavily. "I was so sick of his marriage and I love you, sweet Yukina! It was pure crap."  
  
"GO SIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"You're so kind Hiei. Wanna go rob a bank or something?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Of course. Why don't you come with us, Kurama, Thatz?" Hiei asked.  
  
"MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thatz yelled, "I'm in!"  
  
"Same here." Yoko said. (Kurama just turned into Yoko.  
  
"Go ahead. But, remember, I want to see Yukina after you're done." Rune said.  
  
"Yes, Master." They said. They were all brainwashed.  
  
"I'm not a bad guy, I just want everyone I don't like to die! So the following people will instantly drop dead after I say their name. Here they are: Kuzuma but he's already dead, Kikyo, Nadil, Lord Krayon, Nadil's army, demons (Rath excused), and that's about it." Rune said.  
  
"Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You didn't kill me!" Rath yelled exitedly.  
  
"Of course not! I wuv ou." Rune said. (A/N: I love you.)  
  
"I wuv ou oo." Rath said. (A/N: I love you too.)  
  
"Well then, why don't you kiss?" Goku said.  
  
"Okay!" They answered. And, they kissed. 


	4. Chapter 4 amishadow

Round About!

By ami_shadow

"Whoo.  That was great," Rune said, pausing…

"Aww, crap, Rath.  Why did you make out with me on the night of a full moon?  You know it brings out my… err… Unsightly [cough] EVIL!!! [cough] half…"

                The room fell so quiet you could hear the Lookout's topiaries growing.  Half of Rune's face had just MELTED!  It was all rough and droopy, complete with a gnarled elf ear and a red eye. 

                "Eh… hahahaha… What he means is…" Rath muttered.  :D  (They're gonna mutiny…)

                The nasty half of Rune's face howled, "SILENCE, WOMAN!  Now that I have you under my control, I will make you all eat leftover school cafeteria food!  BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

                Voices called from within the stunned crowd of characters.

                "Nooo!  I want my donuts back!"  Vash sobbed, eyes shining.

                "I knew they 'recycled'. I KNEW it!!!"  Muttered Sakura.  "Eeew."

                "For the love of Kami, no one's THAT evil!" Exclaimed Toguro.

                "This brings evil to a whole new level… For once I really can't convince myself to believe that he contains a shred of good…" Goku, Vash, Kenshin, Sailor Moon, and assorted others blurted, stunned.

                 "That is where you are wrong, my fellow animated citizens," Exclaimed Rath.  She then pulled her disguise off, revealing that she really was… (ta daaaa!) Vendetta, legendary bounty hunter of random evil!  Red hair fell out of the wig, and down her back.

                "NO! WHY???" Mutant Rune screamed in agony.  "Why do you follow me everywhere? Can't you just leave me and my reincarnations alone???"

                "Cause you are Eeeevil."  She stated simply.  "What a freak of nature.  Like a centuries-old demon Michael Jackson.  You talk loud all the time, but you don't deliver- like Naruto.  And then you have to go and make half the earth look like you do…"

                Naruto snapped back, "I AM NOT FRIGGIN LOUD!!!"  (Demon kitsune starts coming awake)

                "Umm… oops?" Vendetta squeaked, crawling away.

                "Who is this guy anyways?"  Piccolo and Amidamaru inquired.

                "Nothin' special… just the physical embodiment of the Deviant Reality Virus…" She winked back.

                Their jaws dropped all the way back to earth.

                "What the HELL???"  They screamed at her together.

                "Basically… (Um, how do I explain this?  They become real.)  if you don't stop this virus, you'll all get ugly and have your powers sucked dry."

                "Well, won't all the tough guys just beat it up?"  Bulma dared to ask.

                "At least not while he's controlling Rune (Uh… half of Rune…) like this."  She grinned back.

                "help… me.."  Rune's better half whispered.

"I say the hell with Rune!  Let's just kill him so we can get on with the party!!!" Yusuke angrily yelled (fist punching the air), followed by a lot of encouragement by the males.

                "If you hit him, the virus will attach to YOU..." Nobody heard her among the wild scrabble :P

                Everybody who could was diving to get a hit in- the virus was hopping from Rune (who, sadly, promptly bit the Lookout's tiles after being sucked of all his animeness L), to Vegeta, to Hiei, to...  the dust cloud was too big.  Man was this gonna get weird fast.

"HOLD UP!!! THE REASON I BROUGHT HIM HERE, NOW IS…" 

They all stopped.  Everyone had bits of plague in weird places- Vendetta would have laughed if she could.  She was serious now.

"I… need your help…" she sighed.  "ALL of you.  Please.  The very fate of all you know is at stake here."


End file.
